


Marsz żałobny dla zła

by Akiko_kitsune



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_kitsune/pseuds/Akiko_kitsune
Summary: Co by było gdyby Takasugi miałby możliwość sprawdzenia swoich podejrzeń, co do tożsamości Utsuro?





	Marsz żałobny dla zła

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł inspirowany piosenką Requiem for the evil Yuki Kajiury, która wspierała mnie w początkach pisania tego fanficku.

\- O co może im chodzić? - Matako rzuciła pytanie, które dręczyło ich wszystkich. Skupiona twarz Takasugiego też nie wróżyła nic dobrego. - Przecież robiliśmy wszystko, co chcieli! Nie mogą się nas pozbyć!

\- Nikt nie mówi, że chcą - Takechi próbował ją uspokoić, ale nawet próba najpozytywniejszego spojrzenia na ich sytuację nie dawała zadowalającego rezultatu.

Takasugi miał stawić się następnego dnia w kajucie kapitańskiej Harusame. Nie powiedzieli z kim miał się tam spotkać, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że to ktoś z samej góry. I to nie z żadnym z przywódców Harusame, z tymi idiotami nie mieliby problemu; z kimś wyżej. Z Tendoushuu, prawdopodobnie.

\- Wyglądamy podejrzanie, nie da się ukryć - rzucił Bansai. Spojrzał na Takasugiego. - Ale nie z takich tarapatów już wychodziłeś, co nie, Shinsuke?

Takasugi spojrzał na nich.

\- Zbierzcie Kiheitai i wracajcie na Ziemię.

Tylko tyle. Odwrócił się i odszedł. Słyszał jak Matako krzyknęła za nim: "Shinsuke-sama, a co z tobą?!" i jak Takechi próbował jej wyjaśnić, że to najlepsze wyjście. Uciekając ściągnęliby tylko pościg Harusame, a póki co ich potrzebowali. Również jednej osobie będzie łatwiej ukryć się i uciec niż całemu oddziałowi. Takechi zawsze znajdował logiczne wyjaśnienia decyzji Takasugiego. Widocznie w każdym szaleństwie była metoda.

Takasugi był ciekawy. Był ciekawy, co Harusame planowali, dlaczego nagle zmienili swoje podejście do nich. Zawsze byli podejrzliwi, ale póki Kiheitai wypełniało rozkazy i nie sprawiało kłopotów, przymykali na to oko. Oficjalnie nie mieli żadnych powiązań z Tendoushuu, nadmierna reakcja tylko by ich zdradziła. Może chcieli pozbyć się Kiheitai po cichu, gdy upewnili się, że z tej współpracy nie wyjdzie nic dobrego. Prawdopodobne. Może nawet jeśli nie czekała go następnego dnia śmierć, to mogło być swoistym początkiem ich końca.

Wszystko było tylko marnymi domysłami. Nie potrafił złapać żadnego konkretnego śladu i to rozbudzało jego ciekawość.

Kiheitai opuściło główną bazę Harusame, nie było żadnych komplikacji. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Takasugi został. Nie próbował uniknąć wytyczonego spotkania ani się ukrywać. Nie ważne kiedy czekała go śmierć. Takasugi szedł pewnie. Ostatnich dziesięć lat żył na kredyt kurczowo trzymając się dziecinnych domysłów i obłąkańczej manii. Czasami sam nie potrafił sobie uwierzyć, jak mógł łudzić się, że Shouyou mógł... Na własne oczy widział jego egzekucję. Dotknął jego odciętej głowy. Tamtego dnia stracił również przyjaciela, a jedyne co przy nim pozostało to rycząca bestia pragnąca zemsty.

Jeśli przeżyje, dokona zemsty. Zemści się na wszystkich, którzy zranili Shouyou.

Jeśli umrze, to może wreszcie spotka znowu swojego mistrza.

Doszedł do kajuty kapitańskiej. Odrzucił wszystkie zbędne myśli. Wszedł do środka. Stała tam tylko jedna osoba. Tyłem do niego. Wiedział tylko czarny płaszcz i długie blond włosy, prawie takie jak... Odsunął od siebie tą myśl. Osoba stojąca przed nim była niebezpieczna. W bezpośredniej walce miałby małe szanse na wygranie z nim. A zarazem w tym spotkaniu było coś boleśnie znajomego.

Gdy wreszcie odwrócił się, Takasugi wiedział, że to z tą osobą miał się spotkać. Nie wiedział tylko jak oddychać.

Wiedział kto to jest. Słyszał o nim wcześniej. Najpotężniejsza broń Tendoushuu. Ich najokrutniejszy morderca. Utsuro. Krążyły o nim jedynie legendy, ale gdy Takasugi usłyszał o nim, wiedział kim on był. Tylko jeden człowiek był tak silny. To był tylko domysł. Obłąkańcza próba zaprzeczenia jego śmierci, przeistoczenia się w coś zimnego i niedostępnego. Napędzane dziecinnym domysłem, że za uśmiechem i łagodnym głosem kryło się więcej niż mogli pojąć. Wszystkie domysły okazały się prawdziwe. W szaleństwie była metoda. Potwór stojący przed nim miał twarz jego mistrza.

\- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj odnaleźć - odezwał się. Takasugi nie potrafił nawet drgnąć. Ten głos, ta twarz, nawet oczy, które choć straciły swój łagodny wyraz, wciąż przypominały jego.

Przecież wiedziałeś, próbował przywołać się do porządku.

To nie jest Shouyou - dopiero ta myśl przywróciła mu oddech.

Potwór mógł mieć ten sam głos, tą samą twarz, te same oczy, ale nie był nim.

Utsuro podszedł do Takasugiego. Odpuścił już sobie ten łagodny uśmiech, z którym go powitał. 

\- Spodziewałem się większego zaskoczenia, może nawet paniki, nie co dzień widuje się ludzi, którzy umarli. Ale ty zawsze mnie zaskakujesz. Odesłałeś swoich ludzi. Czujesz się aż tak pewnie? Czy może aż tak niepewnie? - zmierzył Takasugiego wzrokiem. Uśmiechnął się. Prawie idealnie naśladując uśmiech Shouyou. - Wyrosłeś na wspaniałego dowódcę. Stawiasz czoła problemom, bronisz swoich ludzi, nie boisz się zabrudzić sobie rąk. Obserwowałem cię. Dlatego chciałem cię spotkać. Dowiedzieć się, jak uczeń Shouyou mógł zbłądzić w takie miejsce...

\- Szukałem cię.

\- Skutecznie.

Takasugi drgnął. Zacisnął zęby. Oddałby wszystko by móc lepiej panować nad sobą. Czuł, że to będzie coraz trudniejsze. Rozmawiał z kimś, kto... Przez tą twarz, przez ten głos, tak często łudził się, że to Shouyou. Coraz bardziej chciał w to wierzyć. Coraz bardziej lekceważył niebezpieczeństwo, jakie stanowił ten człowiek. I co z tego? I tak przyszedł tutaj gotowy na śmierć. Wciąż był na nią przygotowany. Może nie zemści się w imieniu swoich towarzyszy, może nie pomści rozlanej w jego imieniu krwi, ale dotarł i tak dalej niż się spodziewał. Po jego śmierci Kiheitai pewnie dołączy się do Joui, Zura się nimi zaopiekuje. Może razem zmienią ten przegniły świat. Takasugiego to nigdy nie obchodziło. Chciał dotrzeć właśnie tutaj. "Sięgnąć niebios". I jeśli to będzie końcem jego drogi, to nie miał nic przeciwko.

Musiał tylko pamiętać, że to nie jest Shouyou. Shouyou umarł. Nie wróci. To nie była chwila, by łudzić się, że mógłby wrócić.

\- Co powinienem z tobą zrobić? - rzucił potwór z uśmiechem.

\- Nie przyszedłeś mnie zabić?

\- Nie. Byłem ciebie ciekawy. Chciałem cię poznać - coraz mniej przypominał Shouyou. Zbliżył się. Zanim Takasugi zdążył się cofnąć, potwór położył dłoń na jego policzku. Była ciepła, a nie zimna jak się spodziewał. Raczej łudził. Potwór nie był martwy. Może... Kolejne złudzenie. Skoro potwór żył, a jego dłoń była ciepła, może Shouyou też jeszcze żył. Tylko kolejne złudzenie, któremu nie mógł pozwolić sobie ulec.

Potwór znowu się odezwał:

\- Co chciałeś zrobić, gdy już mnie odnajdziesz? Myślisz, że byłbyś w stanie mnie zabić? Bo ja wciąż pamiętam, jak krzyczałeś, kiedy Gintoki mnie zabijał. To wtedy było najdziwniejsze. Nie umieranie, tylko to, że ktoś krzyczał. Że ktoś z całych z całych sił krzyczał. Mogłeś się pogodzić, odwrócić wzrok. Nie potrafiłeś. Tak samo teraz nie będzie potrafił mnie zabić. Więc co chciałeś osiągnąć? Chciałeś jeszcze raz go spotkać? I co jeszcze? Teraz zostałem tylko ja. Nie ma Shouyou, żeby nadzorować poprawność relacji mistrz-uczeń. A ja mogę dać ci wszystko, co mógłbyś od niego chcieć.

\- Nie jesteś nim.

\- Mógłbym być.

Takasugi chciał odpowiedzieć, odrzucić wszelkie jego propozycje. Zamiast tego, jedynie jego usta zadrżały nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa.

\- Shinsuke.

Cofnął się. Może tego było już za dużo. Nie wiedział, co myśleć.

Mógłby odzyskać Shouyou. Tak wiele już walczył. Mógł już dać za wygraną. Mógł...

To nie był Shouyou.

Ostatni raz rozpaczliwie to sobie przypomniał. Nie ważne jaki wyraz twarzy przyjmie, ani jak miękko będzie wypowiadać słowa, to nie będzie Shouyou.

Widocznie nawet w takiej sytuacji nie potrafił się od tak po prostu poddać. Nawet jeśli towarzyszyć mu do końca tej drogi będą tylko koszmary i duchy, nie miał zamiaru z niej schodzić. Nie mógł udać, że wszystkie te zwłoki, po których tutaj zaszedł nie istniały. Nie potrafił zapomnieć, jak Shouyou umarł. Nigdy nie wybaczy światu, że mu go odebrał. Nie ulegnie byle podróbce. Nie jest tak słaby.

\- Niczego od ciebie nie chcę. Znajdę sposób, żeby cię zabić.

\- Myślisz, że to ci go przywróci?

\- Nie. Chcę tylko zniszczyć wszystko, co pozostało.

Potwór uśmiechnął się.

\- No tak, to twoje powiedzonko. Zniszczysz wszystko. Chętnie to zobaczę.

\- I tak po prostu mnie wypuścisz stąd?

\- Jesteś ciekawszy żywy. I pewnie już wiesz, że niczego tak człowiek nie pragnie jak umrzeć. Zobaczymy który z nas spełni to pragnienie drugiego.

Takasugi opuścił pomieszczenie. Musiał. Nie ufał samemu sobie jak się zachowa jeśli zostanie tam dłużej. Musiał się teraz uspokoić i wymyślić nowy plan. Raczej ciąg dalszy już realizowanego planu. Może odnajdzie sposób, by... By odzyskać Shouyou.

Gdyby został pod drzwiami kajuty usłyszałby coś, co mogłoby go interesować, ale nie miał siły przebywać dłużej w otoczeniu potwora. Utsuro wiedział o tym. Gdy wyczuł, że mężczyzna oddalił się, pozwolił sobie wypowiedzieć te słowa na głos:

\- Cieszysz się, że go spotkałeś, Shouyou? - i po chwili ciszy, - Wiesz, że zrobię mu krzywdę jeśli będziesz wierzgał? Odnajdę też pozostałych twoich uczniów. Może nawet sprawię, żeby Oboro zabił ich własnymi rękoma.

Poczuł, jak w jego wnętrzu część jego istnienia odsuwa się w dal. Nie wiedział, jak długo będzie mógł trzymać Shouyou w ryzach. Oby wystarczająco długo. Już zbyt wiele cierpienia doświadczyli, należało to zakończyć. A te dzieciaki mu w tym pomogą.

Spojrzał na drzwi, przez które wyszedł Takasugi. Ciekawe, co z nim się stanie w tym całym zamieszaniu. Szkoda byłoby go stracić. Był jedyną osobą, która opłakiwała jego śmierć, jedyną osobą, która o niego walczyła.


End file.
